A HOLIDAY OF A LIFE TIME
by intellectualimagination
Summary: BASED ON DANISNOTONFIRE AND AMAZINGPHIL! as of the current: SHORTLY AFTER PROCLAIMING THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER DAN AND PHIL ARE WHISKED AWAY WITH AL THE OTHER YOUTUBERS TO TOUR JAMAICA WITH SONY FOR TWO WEEKS, FOLLOWD BY VID CON, WHO KNOWS WHAT UNFOLDS. PLEEEEEEASE READ AND REVIEW ITS A POOR SUMMARY !
1. chapters 1 2 3 4 5

**_hello everyone, im really sorry about this but my computer has been having some problems lately which has meant my computer doesn't allow me add chapters to my fic, honestly i am really sorry, but please continue to read AND PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW!  
_**_I WILL CONTINUE TO PUT THE NUMBER BEFORE THE CHAPTER SO IT IS EASY TO NAVIGATE AROUND!_

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ! ITS STILL THE SAME, JUST NO CHAPTERS!_**

**Chapter one**

Dan grunted under his breath as he rolled over to switch off his alarm, which was currently making enough noise to disturb the whole universe, never mind his flat mate next door. Who was currently still asleep, in the next room.

Something of which frequently disappointed him, those whole 8 inches of wall between them…..

Dan peeled back the blue covers from on top of him, and climbed out, ruffling his hair as he did so, which currently hung in sweet (as Phil called it) dark curls, covering his still sleepy: green eyes, until he shook it out of them.

Phil wasn't up yet, so he could probably get some breakfast in his current state, (a simple pair of Pokémon cotton boxers) and he opened his door and crept across the hall, not wanting to wake the quietly snoring Phil across the hall.

Dan opened the kitchen door and went in. closing the door behind him. He walked over to the counter and poured himself some cereal, then picked up the bowl and turned about to leave,

When he saw and equally underdressed Phil stood inches away from him, staring …

**Chapter 2**

Phil gaped at Dan, not sure whether he trusted himself to speak, he tried to avoid, looking anywhere but below Dan's chest (he was surprised to see small muscles peeking out of Dan's now toned stomach.)

He stuttered out "eeerm I … I …I .."  
Dan just smiled a cheeky grin (hiding the nerves he was feeling, trying to avoid looking at Phil's crotch, as well as trying to suppress his desire to proclaim his feelings for Phil)

"Its rude to stare..." he giggled

Phil chuckled

Dan straightened up from his already doubled over position from reaching for the cereal in the bottom cupboard, he stumbled and tripped forwards, phil caught him, dan unscrewed his eyes when he realised he could feel Phil's breath on his lips, he opened his eyes and found himself straight into Phil's yes, the strange thing was neither of them moved, and then taking dan my surprise dan pressed his lips to dan, dan stood shocked (and very very happy) for a second unmoving and then, his lips opened and he kissed dan back, dan didn't know how long it lasted it could have been seconds it could have been hours.

**Chapter 3**

But when they broke away phil turned and fled, dan heard the bathroom door slam and lock, dan stood for a second unsure of what had caused the sudden rapid change of events, he snapped out of it, and raced towards the bathroom, calling out Phil's name, hopelessly shaking the door handle.

And then he stopped….

He could hear sobs,

"Phil, please open the door, please we need to talk!"

The sobbing stopped and he heard a gasp of pain from Phil.

Without pausing dan shoved with all his might, ramming his shoulder into the door, the door lock broke and the door swung open, to reveal a silently sobbing, Phil sat in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh my god! Phil", dan choked

Racing over to Phil, he slowly moved the towel that was draped around Phil, from hi to reveal, symmetrical, bleeding cuts on the inside of Phil's wrists,

Dan removed the razor, dan was crying now, and chuntering under his breath a long repetitive expletive, before he could think or stop himself he pulled Phil onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around him cradling Phil and rocking him silently.

After a couple of minutes stood up and pulled phil to his feet wrapping his arms under his arms hoisting him off the floor, he carried phil to the kitchen, and laid him on the floor, and grabbed the medi-pack off of the wall, for the next ten minutes dan cleaned and dressed Phil's cuts, when he had finished he looked at Phil's face, tear stained, but staring back at dan

"Just why Phil, why", she sobbed tell-tale tears rolling down his cheek.

"Because I can't stop loving you". Phil whispered,

**Chapter 4**

Dan broke down into a heap and sobbed and sobbed, Phil sat on looking with a look of horror on his face, unsure of what to do next.

After a few minutes (that felt like decades) dan stopped sobbing abruptly and looked at Phil with a tear stained face,

"Don't you think I don't love you too, I have been trying to hide it for all this time!" dan cried.

Phil paused for a second and then choked out,

"If that was true then….." he paused, "why all the other girls?"

Dan stuttered, " I was trying to fill the huge void inside me that only you could fill!"  
Dan leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Phil's and whispered into Phil's ear,

"I love you".

….

**Chapter 5**

Phil began to return the kiss, the kiss continued for a few minutes till they broke apart for air and smiled at each other, Dan's cheeky grin spread over his face like a rash.

(_This is where I can be unsure of the rating, don't read if you are unwilling to read M rated things, just to be on the safe side!)_

Phil leant forwards and their lips met again, however this time with more blind passion, kisses trailed along jaw lines, eliciting a small moan from both boys.

Phil felt dan grin against his collar bones, making Phil whine. Dan trailed kisses up and down Phil's collar bone, Phil clearly seemed to be enjoying this!  
Dan's hand moved from the base of Phil's spin to the hem of his shirt which he tugged on, and looked pleadingly at Phil, who smiled, obliging, dan tugged on the shirt and brought it over Phil's head, (dan had pulled a shirt off the back of one of the chairs and over Phil's body on entry to the kitchen)

"Let's take this upstairs?" dan asked.

Phil moaned in reply


	2. Chapters 6 and 7

**Chapter 6 ~hello everyone, my updates at the moment are going to be very haphazard as i am very busy at the moment but i willl update as much as i can as fast as i can, so if something is left 'unfinished' i will be back soon to finish it**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND TELL ME WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO! DO YOU WANT IT LONG? WITH LOTS OF FLUFF AND EMOTION? OR DO YOU WANT IT SHORT WITH NO OFFICIAL STORY LINE?**

With their arms interlaced dan led phil up the stairs, phil desperately trying to connect their lips, their hips slowly tying to grind against each other. dan pulled phil towards his room, leaning on the door as phil pressed his lips passionately to dans lips, and dan fell through the door pulling phil with him.

stumbling through the door they landed on the bed, dan began fumbling with the hem of phil's tshirt as phil trailed kisses along his jaw line as dan lifted his hips absent mindedly bucking against phils already hard crotch, the two boys locked in a frenzy of awkward belt fumbling, dan finally fell backwards against the bed as phil landed on top of him. phils hand brushed over the only item of clothing that was seperating them, dans boxers.

phils hands trailed over dans crotch, dan twitched... tugging off his boxers...

**HELLO EVERYONE ! so sorry i havent written but seriously now i am going to start writing more frequently! **

**REVIEW PLEAAASE !**

**PS IF ANYONE WANTS TO FOLLOW A DAILY PHAN TUMBLR ACCOUNT FOLLOW ME PLEAAASE : INFINITE-FANDOM-CAT**

**(continue of chapter six) **

things escalated quickly and soon the two men lay in each others arms, covered in sweat wrapped in a warm embrace, they gazed into each others eyes,

"i love you", said dan pressing his lips to phils.

"but please don't ever hurt your self again, the only reason i never said anything was because i thought you could never feel the same way about me"...

dan trailed off.

phil moved closer to dan and whispered, "i love you more than you will ever know" and then he kissed dan passionately on the lips.

shortly after they fell asleep in each arms.

**chapter**** 7**

the first thing dan realised when he awoke the next morning to his delight was, the warm shape of phil with his arms wrapped around phils waist, he planted a kiss onto phils cheek as phil stirred in his sleep,

"morning beautfiul" dan whispered his voice laced with sleep.

phil smiled and said, " you dont know how many times i have dreamt of you saying that to me".

dan kissed phil pulling him furthur into the embrace.

eventually the boys broke apart, and they got ready.

dan pulled on his black skinny jean and his MCR shirt, his hair was still wet from the shower hebhad had 5 minutes previously. at that moment dan plugged in his straighteners, phil stook his head round the door, wrapped in only towel and said,  
"leave you hair today dan, i love the hobbit-look"...  
"okaaay" dan replied smiling, phil had never said that before

dan towel rubbed his hair and flicked his already curling frindge out of his eyes, and pulled on his grey beanie.

he then wandered down stairs into the kitchen and put on the kettle.

he turned to look at the kitchen counter and saw a slight blood stain from phils arms, suddeny the reality of what phil had done to himself came back to dan in an instant he began to cry, the fist tears were just sniffles, but within seconds he was gasping and sobbing, phil came runnigng in fromthe hall were he had been, looking in the mirror.

" oh god dan whats wrong", phil gasped looking at the tear stained dan.

" its ... its... just, thinking about what happened yesterday ... you ... you" dan choked," could have died!"  
" oh dan..." phil cried rushing over to him and wrapping his arms around him, dan buried his face into phils neck, as phil rocked him back and forth like a baby.

about ten minutes later, the sobbing subsided, dan gave a big sniff. and then looked up at phil.

" i just couldnt stand the though of losing you", he sniffed.

phil planted a kiss on the end of dans nose,

"that will never happen", phil said, "never ever!"

dan smiled as phil then proceeded to wipe the remaining tears from dans face.

**chapter 8**

the kettle boiled for the second time, dan pulled to mugs out of the dishwasher and put the on the side, filing them with hot coffee. phil came back into the kitchen from fetching the post, the two boys perched at the kitchen table with their coffees and began to rifle through the post.

"dan", phil said, "there's a letter here adressed to us both!"

dan looked over and saw a letter,

he opened it and read,

DEAR MR DANIEL HOWELL AND MR PHILIP LEICESTER ,

WE ARE WRITING TO OFFER YOU A CHANCE TO TRAVEL TO JAMAICA TO TEST OUT A NEW CAMERA WE ARE CURRENTLY TESTING, YOU WOULD BE ACCOMPANIED BY SEVERAL OTHER YOU-TUBERS SUCH AS YOURSELVES, AND AFTER YOUR TWO WEEK TRIP, YOU ARE BEING OFFERED THE CHANCE TO BE TRANSPORTED TO VID CON, WHERE BY YOU COULD HAVE THE CHANCE TO PRESENT YOUR FINDING,

ALL EXPENSES WOULD BE COVERED BY US,

WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL TAKE UP THIS EXPERIENCE,

HOPING TO HERE YOUR CORRESPONDENCE SOON,

YOUR SINCERELY

THE SONG ADVERTISING CAMPAIGN.


	3. Chapter 8

**hey everyone, I HAVE A HUGE PLAN FOR THIS STORY! SHOULD BE VERY LONG AND EXCITING! CANT WAIT OT WRITE IT ALL!  
REVIEW PLEAAASE!. **

**chapter 8 **

phil gasped and dan shrieked, full of excitement.

"OMG OMG OMG PHIL WE HAVE TO GO!" dan screamed

"i know! CALLL THEM DAN!" phil screamed back.

dan lunged for the phone and dialled the number on the bottom of the phone.

*an hour later*  
"okay thank you so much again for the opportunity* dan said into the phone and then hung up.

phil looked up from the bookvhe was half heartedly reading, dan had been on the phone arranging the trip with Sony, he had banished phil from the room with a wave of his hand, miming 'ill tell you after!"

phil lunged for dan and screamed for dan to tell him.

"well..", dan began, " its tommorrow, we have two weeks in jamaica, and then a week touring with vid con..."

"TOMORROW!, I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR OR TO Take WITH ME, WE HAVE NO TIME!" phil shrieked.

"yes yes we have, we dont need to be at the airport til three tommorrow morning!" dan said.

"well we have to go shopping phil said grabbinh his coat, keys and wallet from the side.

"im right behind you!" said dan, grabbing his stuff.


	4. Chapter 9

**chapter 9 **

they went straight to the tube station and clambered into the tube, swiping their oyster cards as they ran, they got in just as the train began hurtling down the tunnel.

they stumbled out not long after straight up the steps at the station into London centre, they went straight to their normal clothes shop, asylum, they spent a good few hours in their as it was a huge shop, they tried on piles of clothes, hats and shoes on.

they piled there items onto the front desk, and payed for them, shorty before clambering onto the tube once again, now carrying bags and bags of clothes!

before long they had staggered all the way home and dumped all of their purchases onto the carpet of the living room floor, dan raced upstairs and fetched two huge suitcases from under his bed, of which he had used to move out from his parents home,

he dragged them down the stairs. phil had alredy began curiously sifting through dans purchases of:

a pair of checkered swim shorts, several t-shirts and lots of pairs of shorts, he had brought a pair of black and white hightops and to phils enjoyment, three pairs of tight black, kalvin klein boxers.

dan smled when he walked into the room as phil had already folded all their clothes and put them into piled ready to stack into the suitcases. sometimes phils skills really astounded dan, who could fold that fast?!

phil turned to see dan looking at him and blushed,

"i...i ...i was trying to help!... nice boxers by the way!" he said. flushing even more at the boxers remark.

dan just walked forward and pressed his lips passionatly to phils.

"they are all for you... babe", he said, unsure of how phil would react to this new name.

phil stuttered out," babe?... i LIKE it". he exclaimed.

phil wrapped his arms around dans neck pulling him down, dan stumbled and fell ontop of phil, the two boys broke away from each other and smiled,

"we are SO hot..." said dan.

***time break* **

once the boys had packed, re-packed and then re-re-packed, they heaved their huge cases into the hall by the front door and then went into the kitchen.

dan put the kettle on for the second time that day and made two cups of tea, then turned to look at phil, phil looked sad.

"what wrong babe?" dan asked quietly.

"its just what if our parents or friends dont like that we are together dan? what if my parents hate us, you know what they are like!?" phil garbled.

"oh darling, we dont have to tell them if you dont want to!" dan said.

"i want to!" phil exclaimed.

"well then we just tell them, who cares what they think, i love you more than anything in the world and nothing will ever make me want to stop shouting it to the world, i always have and always will love you, who cares ?!" dan said.

"your right", phil said kissing dan on the cheek.

"of course i am", dan said with a smirk," now come on, we have such a crazy early start tommorrow and im not a very morning person never mind at 3AM!"


	5. Chapter 10

_**hey guys, are you liking this ? pleaaase review and share, please post links on twitter or tumblr anything!. **_

_**i have so many more idea for this cant wait to hear what you think. !**_

the alarm blared, and phil moaned, rolling over only to find the space next to him empty, he immediately shot out of bed and looked around desperatly to find dan. he looked up only to see dan up and dressed holding out a mug of coffee towards phil, his hair was wet and he was wearing a pair of low riding tight shorts, revealing a pair of purple boxers. phil smiled, dan hadnt yet put a shirt on, he was showing off his merciless chizeled abs.

"if i was going to be woken thus way normally, i would have no problem getting up", phil smirked looking at the clock on his bedside table currently showing the time," even if it is 3 am!".

dan smiled and kissed phil on the top of the head.

"get up my dear friend, for we have adventures to go on."he said.

phil downed his coffee in one and pulled on his shorts and a t-shirt as dan pulled a black shirt over his abs, of which pressed through the material,

he so beautiful, phil thought as he gazed up at dan. he always is. effortlessly.

the boys stumbled into the kitchen, lifting their cases out into the hallway outside their apartment, dan locked the door, and they looked at each other, before they stepped into the lift taking them to the ground floor,

the adventure was about to begin.

***time shift***

they climbed off the bus and stumbled with their big cases, through the doors of the airport smiling broadly.

shortly after they had passed through customs, and they were holding starbucks mugs, stood by the door that led out onto the runway,

the loudspeaker announced that they were to start making there way out to the plane, dan and phil looked at each other joined hands and walked out to the plane.

they chose there seats. next to the window and they sat down assembling their laptops on their laps, they had lots of work to do,

before long phil had finished all of his work and took of his headphones and turned to look at dan, phil smiled, danhad fallen asleep his head on phils shoulder, headphones on, probally blaring the most recent MCR song. phil leaned over ontop of dans cheek and soon too drifted off.


	6. Chapter 11

**chapter 11 **

shortly after both boys were being shaken awake by a air hostess,  
"sir, sir!," she said urgently, "we are about to land!". she smiled.

they thanked her and she went away, dan turned to phil and kissed him on the lips,

"you ready?", he asked.

"defiantly!" phil said.

_**(NEW CHARACTERS JOINING!)**_

they collected all of their belongings and walked into the collection point, only to be greated by:  
PJ, Louise, crabsticks, cat, jack and finn.

holding a sign that read:

DANISNOTONFIRE AND AMAZINGPHIL

SONY TEAMS SPONSORS!

dan looked at phil, took phils hand and started to walk over to everyone.

the look on everyone's faces was fantastic, pure shock but also most of it was pleasure,

"FINALLY!"they all screamed," WE WONDERED HOW LONG IT WOULD BE BEFORE YOU BOTH REALISED HOW MUCH YOU SHOULD BE TOGETHER, SERIOUSLY THE SEXUAL FRUSTRATION WAS LITERALLY KILLING US ALL!"

phil looked at dan, they were both so shocked that their friends had already thought this, that they all seemed fine with it, Dan pressed his lips passionately to phils, everyone cheered.

**hey guys, hope your liking it so far, leave a comment tell me what you think, just wait for the next few installments, i think you will love them, PHAN TO THE END!**

**PS, JUST A QUICK THING FROM A TUMBLR PAGE IM FOLLOWING , SOMEBODY MADE SOME NUDE PICS ON A COMPUTER OF DAN, IF YOU HAVE SHARED OR POSTED ANY OF THESE PLEAAAAASE GET RID OF THEM, DONT WANT HIM TO BE MAD AT US ALL AGAIN !  
THANKS **

**continuation of chapter 11   
**

PJ loaded all of their stuff into the boot of the minivan the others had hired when they had arrived the night previous. they all piled into the van all laughing among themselves, PJ got into the front and started the engine.

as they pulled out of the parking area dan pulled on his headphones and began blasting out the latest MCR album, he was sat to the right of phil, of whom was sat intently looking at Louise as she reeled off her list of latest headphone, dan tapped his finger absent-mindedly along to the beat of his song on phils knee, he watched phil adams apple bob up and down in his throat as he spoke, the line of his jaw that lined up perfectly with his ear, and though for the millionth time that day, quite how lucky he was to have such a perfect person like phil.

shortly after dan dozed off head on phils shoulder, he didnt know how long he was gon, but the next thing he was aware of was someone sliding off his headphones and kissing him on the noise, dan smiled and then opened his eyes only to be faced with phil and the whole gang behind him all laughing and smiling at the,

"come on you love bird! lets get this stuff moving!", hollered louise, who was then slapped in agreement on the back by PJ.

dan climbed slowly out of the mini bus, he was so tired, he looked up and saw the most beautiful sunrise, and felt glorious sun pour over his face, he smiled at nothing in particular.

he was snapped out of his daydream by phil who places he arms around dans waiste and whispered in dans ears,

"lets go in now!", he said gesturing with one arms towards the most beautiful villa, which had escaped dans view, phil used his other arm which was still around dan waist to push dan slightly forwards towards the villa,

they walked together towards the other who were already inside,

the sun rising in an orange and gold blur behind them,


End file.
